1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary folder-type mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to a rotary folder-type mobile communication terminal that is capable of providing a large arrangement space sufficient to arrange a camera having a great number of pixels and related camera parts therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rotary folder-type mobile communication terminal with a foldable and simultaneously rotatable folder part is known.
FIG. 7 is a partial perspective view, cut away in part, showing a conventional rotary folder-type mobile communication terminal. The construction and operation of the conventional rotary folder-type mobile communication terminal will be described below with reference to FIG. 7.
As shown in FIG. 7, the conventional rotary folder-type mobile communication terminal comprises: a body part 100 having a button-operating unit disposed on the upper surface thereof; a folder part 200 having an LCD window facing the body part 100; a rotating hinge part 300 comprising a hinge 301 and a fixing element 302 for rotatably connecting the body part 100 and the folder part 200; and a folding hinge part 400 for opening/closing the folder part 200.
The folder part 200 is folded to the body part 100 or unfolded from the body part 100 by means of the folding hinge part 400 so that the folder part 200 is closed or opened. The folder part 200 can be rotated by means of the rotating hinge part 300 while the folder part 200 is unfolded open. The rotating hinge part 300 and the folding hinge part 400 are mounted on the same axis.
Since the rotating hinge part 300 and the folding hinge part 400 are mounted on the same axis as described above, however, an arrangement space necessary for arranging a camera is limited to a left-side or right-side space of the folder part where the rotating hinge part is fixed. As a result, the conventional rotary folder-type mobile communication terminal does not provide a large arrangement space sufficient to arrange a large-sized camera having a great number of pixels, for example, several mega-pixels.
Especially in the case of the camera having a great number of pixels, a digital sensor is still used since no camera sensor for mobile communication terminals has yet been developed. The digital sensor is of a large size. Consequently, when the digital sensor is applied to the conventional rotary folder-type mobile communication terminal, it is very difficult to provide an arrangement space necessary for arranging the digital sensor and other parts of the camera inside the left-side or right-side space of the upper end of the folder part where the rotating hinge part is fixed. As a result, the thickness of the folder part is inevitably increased.